Leo's Dilemma
by lexid95
Summary: Raph has always been impulsive and hotheaded, but has had a loving and caring heart and Leo knows it. But what happens when Raph really hurts Leo… but doesn't care at all! What will Leo think now? Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Raph has always been impulsive and hotheaded, but has had a loving and caring heart and Leo knows it. But what happens when Raph really hurts Leo… but doesn't care at all! What will Leo think now! Plz R&R!

Chapter 1

"My sons it is time for a sparing match," Splinter said in the middle of training, "Leonardo you will spar with Raphael and Michelangelo you will spar with Donatello," Splinter said knowing his sons already knew whom they were sparing with and they soon started to get in position.

"Ok Leo you are so going down this time, bro!" Raph said with much confidence in his tone. He knew that today was the day he would finally beat Leo!

"Yeah right Raph!" Leo replied in a semi joking tone. "The day you beat me is the day pigs will fly!"

"Well then you better go throw one out the window because you are going down!" Raph said. Soon master Splinter gave the signal and the matches began. Mikey's and Don's ended quickly because Mikey got distracted by one of the shows on TV. Then, Don got a lucky shot at Mikey's feet and he went down with a loud thud! On the other hand Leo and Raph's match went on a little longer. They seemed both evenly matched but soon Raph was becoming angry that he couldn't get a good hit on Leo at all.

"Come on bro! You can't take me down!" Leo joked.

"Yeah right, but you can't even touch me!" Raph smirked angrly as he tripped Leo and pushed him to make sure he went down. Well, he went down…hard too. When Master Splinter saw that Leo wasn't getting back up he thought that Leo was just winded. After a couple more seconds he started to get worried.

"Stop!" Splinter cried to Raph, as he was about to strike Leo again. "My son can you hear me?" Splinter asked. As Splinter was turning Leo over to see if he was injured Leo groaned.

"Father?" Leo asked a little dazed.

"Yes my son are you ok?" Splinter asked anxiously.

"I-I don't know," He stopped as he groaned in pain soon slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews and suggestions are always welcome!

Chapter 2

"Donatello help me move him to his room," Master stated with much worry for his eldest. Raph just stood there in amazement.

"I finally did it!" Raph shouted. "I finally beat our fearless leader!"

"Yeah sure," Mikey hissed with much disgusted, "and almost got him killed too! Is that all you can think about? He might be really hurt and if he dies it's your fault!" he stated with fury running through his veins. He soon started to Leo's room to check on his big brother and left Raph standing dumbstruck by Mikey's words.

About 2 hours later Leo started to wake. Master Splinter stayed by his bed the whole time bathing his head in cold water.

"M-master?" Leo stammered weakly. "W-where am I and w-what happened?" Leo asked very confused, almost not recognizing his home.

" You are in your room safe, my son. You where hurt in your sparing match between Raphael," Master Splinter replied wondering how his second eldest was taking this. "Where do you feel the most pain?" asked Splinter hoping it was nothing other than his broken elbow and badly sprained wrist.

"W-well…my right arm really hurts and I can't move it!" Leo said alarmed but soon calmed down when he saw that it was in a full arm cast and in a sling across his chest.

"That's goo-" Splinter stopped abruptly seeing the distress on his sons face. "What's wrong Leonardo?" he asked a little alarmed.

"I-I can't feel my legs," Leo shakily stammered with anxiety running through in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well Leo, your back isn't broken, but you do have two or three nerves pinched from the fall. In contrast that's what made you not be able to feel your legs for a little while," Don said relieved. "The only problem I see with your back is that you aren't going to able to walk for about a month and that's if you actually listen to my instructions about NO training," Don said eyeing Leo because Don knows how much Leo likes to train when he isn't allowed to.

"Thank you Donatello," Splinter said while starting to stand up, "Come with me Donatello I wish to speak to you alone," he finished.

"Yes Master," Don said when they were outside all alone.

"My son how has Raphael been taking your brother's condition because I know how much this will effect him?"

"W-well I haven't really talked to him about it s-so I really don't know," Don finished and started to turn away hoping his master wouldn't ask anymore.

"Donatello!" Splinter hissed, "Why are you not telling me the truth?"

"Ok master I don't know how to say this but…" Don stammered.

"But what?" Splinter said very annoyed.

"Raph is actually happy Leo got hurt because he just sees it as he finally beat Leo and nothing else. Mikey knows more about it than I do you should talk to him about it. Now I have to make sure Leo is asleep, so bye Master!" Don shouted as he was already running off. Splinter just stood there amazed by what his son just said and soon it was replaced with boiling anger to his second eldest son! Not for his actions, but for his thoughts about it.

"That boy needs a good lesson on this…and if it doesn't work just talking to him about it I might just have to use a different way of reaching him!" Splinter thought and was soon sure it would work and was on his way to hopefully talk to his son out of his little world.

A/N: Ohhhhh… What is splinter's "other way"? I guess you will have to keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update I had a little bit of a writer's block. If you have any suggestions in what the story's ending should be they are always welcome!

Chapter 4

Splinter started walking towards his second eldest's room, and when he arrived at the door he saw it slightly a jar. There were whispers coming from the room. One being Raphael and the other one being…someone familiar but to muffled to be sure Splinter wanted to know what was going on and he had a felling that he was just about to find out!

"Raphael how badly did you hurt Leonardo?" whispered a voice from the communicator.

"Enough that he cant feel his legs!" came the hissed response," If he is paralyzed forever you will pay with your life!"

"Now, now Raphael that's no way to talk to the man that is holding your three brother's lives in the palm his hand," he man said in a calm but deadly way as he held up a vile of some type of virus that had no cure know to man and turtle kind.

"Alright," said Raph calming down his voice but furry was still running through his veins because he can't do anything to stop this mad man.

"Well then, to the next phase of my plan you are now to get very angry at anyone who brings up the subject of Leonardo. For I do not want you to talk about what has gone on here. And just to make sure that you do as I say I will give you a mini video camera that will attach to your mask. This will show me whom you are with at all times and what you say to them are we clear. If I find out that you have been talking about our little conversation say bye, bye to your eldest brother. He will be first to go! I am sending you the video camera now it will be on the right side of the communicator," said the dark voice. " I will be in touch with you soon for the next phase of my plan!" finished the man smiling a evil smile.

"Ok," said Raph taking the camera and clipping it to his mask.

"Raphael is being used!" Splinter now realized! "But how am I'm I going to talk to him about this, but what about his brothers? They are already very mad at him for his actions that he couldn't stop. I doubt that they will believe me but I have to try!" Splinter thought determined to help his son out of the predicament.

"Donatello and Michelangelo I need to speak to you immediately!" Splinter said as he hurried down the hallway toward the sparing room.

"What is wrong Master?" Don asked a little worried by his father's tone of urgency.

"My sons Raphael is being used that is why it seemed he hurt Leo and didn't care for him but he really does! This man I could not tell who it was but he sounded familiar has a vile with some type of virus in it that is fatal. He said if Raphael did not do what he wanted he would kill the two of you and Leonardo as well," Splinter said hoping his sons will believe him. " But do not talk about it with him he is not aloud to talk about it and the person put a mini video camera on his mask and has order him not to talk about it. Or he will kill Leonardo!" Splinter said with much anxiety in his voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Master…um can Don and I have a moment alone, please?" asked Mikey.

"Of course you can, but why so anxious, my son?" pondered Splinter.

"Oh, no reason j-just a little worried for Leo and Raph," stammered Mikey and grabbed Don by his arm and dragged him in to a room and closed the door.

"What was that all about?" exclaimed Don.

"Dude! Do you not remember just about 2 minutes ago when we told Leo not to trust Raph?" Asked Mikey hysterical.

"Oh yeah…wait…then is Master Splinter is telling the truth then-" Don suddenly stopped now understanding what Mikey is trying to tell him. "Ok this is really bad, but let's just think about what we said and maybe convince Leo, again, to trust Raph," Don stated while remembering exactly what they said to Leo.

(Flashback begins)

_ "Hey Leo! How ya felling?" Don asked as he walked into Leo's room with lunch._

_ "Better," Leo stated. "Don I haven't seen Raph since the accident. Where is he I want to make sure he is ok," Leo finished as Mikey came into the room._

_ "Leo! Your fully awake and now asking for Raph making sure he is ok. Don, he's back!" Mikey stated in a very dramatic voice and made Leo and Don laugh._

_ "Yeah I guess I am. Anyway I want to see Raph," Leo replied once again still laughing a little._

_ "Well…um…Raph really doesn't want to see you now, sorry," Don replied with his head down trying not to make eye contact, he hated lying to his brother about this._

_ "I don't care if he doesn't! I want to!" Leo stated very firmly and a little annoyed._

_ "Ok bro," Mikey said, "I think it s time to tell you," Mikey finished sitting in a chair right beside Leo._

_ "Tell me what? Don, Mikey what in the world is going on?" Leo said actually scared for his younger brother._

_ "Raph mean to hurt you bro!" Mikey finally blurted out._

_ "What?" Leo stated amazed and almost angry by what his brother said, "Raph would never do anything like that! He might be a hothead but he would never try to hurt any of us…or would he?" Leo murmured to himself pondering what his brothers are telling him. " I don't know guys but it doesn't sound like Raph," Loe finally responded._

_ "I know bro, but for now stay away for Raph and do NOT trust him," Don said while starting for the door and dragging Mikey behind him._

_ "Don what are you doing?" asked Mikey as he was being pushed out the door._

_ "We are going to let Leo rest and recuperate from everything that has happened," Don said. "Night Leo!" said Don and Mikey as the two brothers walked out the door._

_ "Night guys…and thanks for being there when I needed you most. Also for telling me the truth about Raph…hopefully it will all be steeled soon, but I will take your advice and stay away for him," Leo finished and slowly closed his eyes going into a peaceful rest. _

(End of Flashback)

"Well Don what are we going to do?" asked Mikey. "He isn't going to just be like oh yeah I can trust Raph now because you had a conversation with master splinter that you don't even know is true!"

"I know!" Don shouted harshly that made Mikey flinch. "Sorry Mike, I'm a little frustrated right now…I guess we will have to figure out a way to talk to him in the morning," Don finished wanting very badly to just crawl into bed and forget about everything that happened today.

"It's ok Donny," Mikey said sympathetically," I think it is time to turn in for the night," he said leading Don to his room.

Later that night Raph took off his mask to go to bed but had the urge to go visit Leo with out the man watching him. As Raph walked into Leo room he saw his brother sleeping so peaceful that he could only stop at the doorframe and smile his brother always looked the youngest when he slept this well.

"Good night big bro, I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I didn't want to, but the man says he will kill you if I don't do what he wants and I don't want you to die or anyone else in our family. I promise I will hurt this mad man down and make sure he will never hurt us or anyone else again," Raph reassured his brother and himself. He soon went back to his room with tears falling freely down his face. He missed his bros so much. All he could do was wait and hope this man would call soon and finish up with his plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well, well, well the turtle has finally shown," said the man with a dark cloak covering his face.

"I'm only here to get the virus and be finished with this deal!" Raph hissed.

"Well then, let's get to it. I will give you the virus and the antidote for one little favor in return," said the man with a smile starting to slither across his face.

"What would that be?" Raph asked very suspicious.

"Your freedom for 3 years, also after those three years I will never bother you or your family again. Do we have a deal?" Finished the man having a wide evil smile across his face.

"W-we have a deal on one condition," stated Raph very anxious about this whole thing.

"And what would that be?"

"I get to see my family one last time and tell them the truth before I go, but I will not tell them where I will go or when I will be back. Will that work?" Raph finished hoping and praying that he would be able to say good bye to his family one last time.

"I guess it wouldn't do any harm, but you say one word about where you will go or for how long and your family won't be there when you get back! You may go now but be back in 3 hours and we will leave for my hideout."

"Thank you, m-master," stammered Raph overjoyed that he could see his bros one more time and explain the whole thing. As soon as the man left Raph ran home as fast as his legs could take him back home.

"Hey Mikey," Don said, "where is Raph I haven't seen him all day!"

"I don't know, Don. I was wondering the same thing do you think he ran away?"

"I have no idea Mike, but let's go ask Master Splinter if he's seen him."

"Good idea!" Mikey exclaimed. As Don and Mikey were walking to Splinter's room they heard Splinter call for them and they went running.

"Master!" Don exclaimed.

"I am fine my son, but I have very good news you brother, Raphael, has just contacted me saying that he is coming home to talk to us about Leonardo's injury!"

"Alright, not to be rude or anything, but how is that good?" Mikey asked.

"Don't you get it Mikey Raph is going to tell us what actually happened!" Don said ecstatically.

"Oh that's great, but what do we tell Leo?" Mikey asked.

"What do you mean my son?"

"We kinda told Leo not to trust Raph because he meant to hurt him," Don said hoping not to get lectured at.

"My sons this is not good if we cannot get Leonardo to trust Raphael, he might be in grave danger," Stated Splinter grimily.

"What do you mean by that?" wondered Don.

"I mean that your brother needs all of your support to get through this tough time. I do not believe that Raphael's predicament is over, I believe it is just the beginning of it," finished Splinter as Raph came bursting through the dojo with tears in his eyes and a sad smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter will make up for it FYI: this is going to be the second to last chapter.

"Raph!" Don and Mikey shouted and ran up to Raph and gave his a huge bear hug. "Dude why are you crying?" Mikey asked Raph a little confused.

"Sorry guys…but this is going to be the last time I see you for about 3 years. That's why I'm crying,' Raph explained and everyone's mouth's dropped.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Don asked very, very confused.

"It's a long story and I can't explain it too you right now, but all I can say right now is I really love you guys and I will miss you. I need to talk to Leo for a minute if you don't mind," Raph explained.

"Well that's not really the best idea," Mikey said trying to get Raph to trust him on this.

"I don't care I am going to talk to him now!" Raph practically shouted, and soon he started toward Leo's room. Ralph wasn't really sure what he was going to say to Leo to even get him to trust him again, but he knew that he had to try. Soon Raph was in front of Leo's room.

"Hey bro can I come in for a minute?" Raph asked at the door.

"Yeah I guess," came a sad, bitter reply.

" How ya feelin' bro?" Raph asked trying to break the ice between the two of them.

"Not great…thanks to you," came the very bitter unlike Leo reply Raph had ever heard.

"I-I can explain…" Raph tried to tell Leo but he cut him off.

"No Raph don't try to explain, I know why you did it," replied Leo.

"Y-you do?" Raph asked amazed that his brother knew all along about his problems and did blame him…but that wasn't the case.

"Yes id because you are jealous of every person I know, everything, about and even the littlest details about me as well! You just can't stand not being leader so you go and take me out to get that position! Raph I really thought our relationship as brothers was getting better not worse! I don't even think I can call you brother anymore! Get out of here and don't come back!" Leo finished and Raph was now in tears wanting more than anything to get his brother back. He ran out of the room sobbing and ran out of the lair. He went back to the rooftop to got to his "new job" for about 3 years.

"Well I see that you reencounter with your brother didn't go well," said the masked man.

"Yeah well who needs them" Raph said putting on his tough act on even though on the inside he was broken for he knew his brother or should I say used to be brother didn't love him anymore.

"Leo what did you say to him?" Mikey asked Leo when he saw Raph run out of the lair he knew it didn't go right!

"I just told him what was needed to be said," Leo said confidently.

"My son I believe you have made a grave mistake," Master Splinter said shaking his head sadly.

"What do you mean Master?" Leo asked

"Raphael was being used by a mad man to get all of us to hate him. Unfortunately, he succeed in one of us hating him… you Leonardo. I am sorry to say this but Raph will not be returning to us for 3 years for he traded his freedom so you would not be killed." As soon as Master Splinter explained this Leo's face when white as a ghost.

"I-I didn't know he tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen…" Leo realized and silent tears started to roll down his face. "What have I done?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Everything in italics is a flashback.

"It's been three years since I was here," Raph said out loud.

"It's going to be nice to finally meet your family," said a female voice.

"Yeah I just hope it hasn't changed to much…unlike me I changed for the better, but only because of you," Raph said turning to the mystery woman, " I still can't believe we got out of that prison… do you remember the day we meet?" Raph asked remembering it himself.

"Of course I do! I remember it like it was yesterday" said the woman.

_Flashback_

_ "I can't believe I have to do this," Raph murmured as he cleaned the living room floor with a toothbrush._

_ "Well, if you hadn't of run your mouth off to the guard you would be in this mess now would you?" said a young woman doing the same job._

_ "I know that I'm not stupid! I just want to know why this is punishment its ridiculous. Anyway why are you here?" Raph inquired._

_ "Unlike you I didn't run my mouth… I just punched the guard is the gut," the woman said proudly._

_ "I guess we got another rebel don't we?" Raph said a little sarcastically. "I like your sprit kid. What's your name?"_

_ "First off I'm no kid I'm 20, second my name is Ally and yours?" Ally replied._

_ "Alright Ally I'm Raphael but you can just call me Raph. I just got one question for ya," Raph said._

_ "What?" Ally wondered._

_ "Why aren't you scared of me because I am a mutant turtle?" Raph asked._

_ "I've seen worse," Ally replied calmly._

_ "Oh really? Now what about a mutant ninja turtle?" Raph asked._

_ "Now that would be a sight" Ally said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice._

"Yeah those were the good old days," Ally joked.

"Whatever! Being made to scrub the floor with a toothbrush every other day was NOT what I call fun!" Raph replied.

"Awe you loved it! Only because you got to see me," Said Ally wrapping her arms around Raph's muscular body.

"You know I did," Raph said gentle kissing Ally.

"Now lets go meet your family," Ally said breaking the kiss.

In the Lair

"Hey guys I'm back!" Raph shouted, but they couldn't hear him because they were training in the dojo. "They must be training," Raph said to himself. "Come with me!" Raph said dragging Ally behind him toward the dojo.

"My sons that was a very good practice you deserve…" Master Splinter stopped in mid-sentence when he looked up and saw Raphael.

"Hi Sensei," Raph said in almost shy voice. Everyone's heads snapped to see where that oh so familiar voice came from.

"RAPH!" Don and Mikey shouted as they ran and literally jumped on top of him.

"Hey guys good to see you too!" Raph said hugging his bros right back! "I missed you guys so much!"

"My son!" Splinter said as he walked up and hugged his son not wanting to let go.

"Master Splinter…I-I really missed you," Raph said as his emotions started to gain on him. He let silent tears fall as Don and Mikey again hugged him just a little easier this time.

"Hey guys I want you all to meet Ally my girlfriend," Raph very fast.

"Your what?" Everyone said in unison.

"Yeah well it's a long story, but I just noticed where's Leo?" Raph wondered. After that dreadful night when he left he always wanted to make up with his brother.

"Well…um Leo left to find you," Don said.

A/N: I know I said that this was the last chapter, but I just got an amazing idea so its not anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: I know it's been a long time...a REALLY long time. I hope this chapter makes it up (at least a little bit). Enjoy! ^,^**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the turtles or Splinter, but I do own Ally.**

**In the lair**

"What do you mean that he left? Didn't you try to stop him!" Raph yelled at my family.

"Of course we tried Raph, but you know how Leo is, when he get's his mind set on something," Donnie said trying to calm Raph down, who was in panic mode, scared for his brother's safety.

"Has he kept any contact with you guys?" Raph asked unconsciously pulling Ally closer to him.

"Yeah he did, we have some letter from him, but he stopped sending them only a few weeks ago, we were actually thinking about going after him. We really didn't want to have lost two brothers," Don mumbled the last part tears welling up in his eyes, the last three years have been very hard on Master Splinter, Mikey, and himself.

"I know bro I know," Raph unwrapped himself from Ally's grasp and pulled Donnie into a bear hug with one arm and pulled Mikey and Master Splinter into the hug with the other arm. "I missed everyone," he told them letting his own silent tears fall, savoring the feeling being with his family again. "We'll go after Leo together I promise, but for now I'd like to introduce Ally Monfredi. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her. She saved my butt enough times," he pulled her beside him showing her off to his family.

"I can see that my son is very fond of you, you're always welcome here," Splinter to her grasping her hand, grateful that this young woman kept his son alive that he thought was dead for three years.

"If Raph likes you then you must be special! He's not easy to please," Mikey snickered lightly punching Raph in the arm. Which made Raph slap Mikey upside the head, making Ally giggle.

"Welcome," Donnie told her with a sparkle in his eye thankful that his brother found someone who took care of him while his family couldn't.

"Thank you all so much for accepting me, and I want to help you find your lost brother. Raph talked about all of you constantly he adores all of you," Ally told them making Raph blush a little.

"If we're going to find Leo we better start now. Let's look where his last letter was sent from and we'll start there," Don suggested yearning for his family to be whole again and if they wanted that they needed to find Leo, now!

"I will get them for you my son," Splinter told Donnie walking back to his room to get the letters. "Here they are," he told them handing the letters to Donnie.

"Ok so the last letter was sent two weeks ago from Japan," Don said still examining the letter.

"Do you think that he went to the Ancient One?" Mikey put in.

"Maybe, but I don't know. It's a start, Master what should we do?" Don asked Splinter, who was in deep concentration.

"I think we should go to the Ancient One, even if Leonardo did not go to him. The Ancient One may help us find Leonardo," Splinter told them.

"Then let's go!" Raph exclaimed.

"How are we going to get to Japan?" Mikey inquired to the rest of the group.

"We will hid in a cargo ship, just as Leonardo did when he visited the Ancient One for the first time. We must pack for the journey, Miss Monfredi our friend Miss O'Neil might have clothing for you if you wish to join us," Splinter directed towards Ally.

"I would love to join your family on find your son. Would she mind if I used her clothes?" Ally asked Splinter.

"April? No way! She wouldn't mind at all. Let me give her a call now and I'll get those clothes now," Donnie told Ally already on his shell cell calling April.

"It's settled then, we'll leave on the next cargo ship to Japan. I'll go online and see if I can find when the next one is leaving," Mikey told Splinter, Raph, and Ally.

"Good idea Mikey! Looks like you do have some brain in that big head of yours. I thought it was just filled with hot air! Who knew?" Raph joked with Mikey lightly punching him in the arm.

"Whatever bro," Mikey shook his head glad to have his hotheaded brother back.

"I will go meditate on our journey ahead and will try to reach your brother over his subconscious mind," Splinter told Raph walking back to his room.

"That leaves just us, what should we do?" Ally asked turning so she was facing Raph.

"I have a couple of ideas," he smirked gently kissing her on the lips, making Ally giggle as she kissed him back.

**With Leo...wherever he is...**

"I may not have been able to break your brother's sprit, but I will crush yours," the man said. The same man that took Raphael captive three years ago. "Your brother got off easy, you my friend will not be so lucky," he told Leo, who was chained to the wall by his hands and his feet. "Be ready for tomorrow, because that's when the game shall start," the man smiled evilly.

"My brothers will find me and you will pay!" Leonardo spat at the man, who punched Leo in the face for a response.

"They will never find you," he told Leo leaving the cell allowing Leo to let the silent tears fall. He knew he was in trouble, but he couldn't let himself be broken, he had to stay strong for Raph.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter next one will be up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! Also, this chapter is going to change POVs. I will not be updating this week at all I am going camping with a bunch of my friends! So don't look for any updates this week!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the turtles, Splinter, Casey, or April. I do own Ally though. **

**Donnie's POV**

**Ancient One's House**

Walking up to the Ancient One's house and seeing the door broken in was not an encouraging site. As we all rushed into the house there were foot ninja everywhere! We needed to find the Ancient One fast! The foot were upon us before we got into the door. Taking out my bo staff I was itching to find my brother.

"Ally! Stay behind me," Raph told the girl outing her protectively behind him.

"Michelangelo! Find the Ancient One your brothers and I shall hold the foot off," Splinter told Mikey hitting a foot ninja in the gut with the butt of his walking stick.

Mikey looked over at Master Splinter," Yes Sensei!" He started running through the house occasionally stopping to fight some foot. It was easy to see why Master Splinter picked Mikey he is the fastest and most agile...well at least without Leo he is.

"DONNIE MOVE!" Raph shouted at me as a sword came flying at my neck, without years of ninja training my reflexes wouldn't have saved my butt.

"Thanks Raph!" I told my brother hit the foot over the head with my bo staff.

"No problem bro!" Raph grunted currently throwing a foot ninja over his shell.

"Raphael!" Warned Master Splinter, but the warning came too late as a sword came at Raph. He tried jumping out of the way, but only succeeded at getting his leg sliced.

"Son of a-!" Raph started but soon stopped, knowing never to swear in front of Master Splinter. As we finished up the last foot ninja Mikey came running thought the door with a look of shear panic.

"Sensei! The Ancient One! He's hurt real bad!" Mikey panted from running.

"Donatello! Tend to your brother, I will go to the Ancient One!" Sensei commanded me, then running off with Mikey. Raph was sitting on the ground leaning up against the wall with his leg stretched in front of him. A sheet of sweat over his forehead partially from the battle and the pain, Ally had already taken her jacket off and was applying it to the gash oh his leg. Raph hissed as she applied more pressure.

"Sorry," she mumbled focused on the task at hand.

"Here I have some antiseptic cream and bandages in my bag," I told her grabbing the bag from my shoulder and digging through it. I really should clean it out, it has way too much stuff in it, but oh well! As I finished dressing his wound Master Splinter came in the room looking grim.

"Donatello, I need you to come look at the Ancient One my son," my sensei said urgently.

"Raph you ok?" I asked my brother.

Raph looked at Ally who nodded and back at me, "Yeah bro, I'm good." As I entered the room where the Ancient One was the stench of blood was overwhelming.

"What happened in here?" I said muffled by my arm trying to block out the stench of blood. Coming over to where the Ancient One lay, I had to contain my gasp. His left arm had a huge gash running down from his shoulder down to his elbow. Another deep gash was in his right side, no wonder there was so much blood. "How is he Sensei?"

"I do not know my son, that's why I brought you in here Donatello," Master Splinter told me worry filled his eyes.

My tone softened a little bit, "Ok, let me take a look at him." After a quick examination I came to the conclusion that the Ancient One didn't have any life threatening injuries, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. "Well other than the two gashes he has four cracked ribs, dislocated shoulder, and a pretty bad concussion.

"Will he be ok?" Sensei asked me.

"Yes Master, he'll be fine. But judging the ambush Leo may have been here," I told him my theory.

"Are we gonna ask the Ancient One if he knows where Leo is?" Mikey chimed in.

"Yes Michelangelo."

**Raph's POV**

"Easy on the leg, babe," I grunted as Ally put more pressure on the gash to wrap it in bandages.

"Sorry Raph, but I have to," She mumbled finishing up bandaging my leg. When she finished though she wouldn't look me in the eye.

I put my hand under her chin and lifted it up so we were face to face and there were tears in her eyes! "Ally? Baby, what's wrong?" Panic overtook me thinking that she was also injured in the fight, "Did they hurt you?"

"No it's not that!" she pushed my hand away from her face. "I just hate that you were hurt! If I knew how to fight better I wouldn't need to be protected and you would only have to worry about yourself and not get injured as much,"

"This was not your fault!" I firmly told her cupping her face in my hands. "I would love to teach you what my Sensei has taught me, but not for you feelin' guilty, OK?" I encouraged her wiping her tears away.

"Ok Raphie," she used a nickname that made my heart flutter with excitement, gosh how I love that woman.

"Let's go check on everyone else," I started to stand but Ally grabbed my arm and put it over her shoulders and took her other arm and put it around my shell. I'm not one to take help but my leg hurts like shell! As we entered the other room the Ancient One was moved into his room resting comfortably. He started to stir and Master Splinter went closer towards him.

"Ancient One?" Splinter asked him

"Splinta-san?" Ancient One slurred.

"I'm here old friend. Relax you were ambushed by the foot ninja."

"Your son Splinta-san, your son Leonardo."

Everyone's ears pricked up to that sentence especially mine.

Master Splinter leaned closer anxious to hear what the Ancient One had to say.

"He went up into the mountains where I first trained him, but he hasn't come back. I'm afraid he is in danger Splinter-san," He slipped back into unconsciousness.

"What are we gonna do now Sensei?" I asked Master Splinter.

"We will find your brother Raphael. I will not lose my son!"

**Up Next...We find out how Leo is dealing without the support of his family. **


End file.
